<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avenging Rebels by Hufflepuff_Jedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364530">Avenging Rebels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Jedi/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Jedi'>Hufflepuff_Jedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Like this better, My Third attempt, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Jedi/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos won.<br/>Half the universe's population turned to dust.<br/>Only... why do some of the Avengers wake up in the Star Wars Verse?</p>
<p>With only a cryptic message of being able to change things, Alva Odinson, adopted daughter of Thor, is on a mission to save the missing Avengers, and to change the course of Star Wars history.<br/>Will she be able to do what her dead grandparents want of her? <br/>Of course, falling in love is forbidden, since she is from another universe. But what happens when she does, and he returns the feelings?<br/>And then things take a complicated twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue- The Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mysterious wind blew as I stood with Steve. An ominous feeling arose, and Steve put his hand to his ear, ordering everyone to his position. Then he turned to me. “Alva, go and help Wanda protect Vision.” I nodded fell back to Wanda and Vision’s position.</p>
<p>There was a strange noise, and clouds with small lightning began appearing, growing bigger and bigger. A mass appeared, and out from the clouds stepped a huge, humanoid creature.</p>
<p>“Cap. That’s him,” Bruce confirmed everyone’s suspicions. “That’s Thanos.”</p>
<p>Bruce was the first to attack as Thanos approached. But the scientist, inside the Hulk Buster, seemed to phase right through the titan, and into a rock wall, where Bruce was stuck.</p>
<p>Thanos flicked Cap out of the way, then he caught T'challa by the throat and tossed him to the ground. Sam flew at Thanos, but with a flash of light, he fell at the Titan’s feet.</p>
<p>“Wanda,” Vision said softly, so that only Wanda and I could hear. “It’s time.”</p>
<p>“No,” said Wanda, firmly.</p>
<p>“Wanda, you must,” I told her just as firm, placing my hand on her shoulder. I knew she could see the tears in my eyes. “Only you have the power to destroy the stone.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes you can,” both Vision and I said. I turned to see Bucky fall, and Okoye throw her spear. I heard Vision talk softly to Wanda, as Natasha was trapped.</p>
<p>I heard her power, and watched as Groot tried to halt Thanos by wrapping his roots around the titan, only to be casted aside.</p>
<p>This was it. Just me standing between him and Vision and Wanda. Wanda was already using her powers to break the Mind Stone.</p>
<p>I casted lighting and fire towards the titan. I had to hold him off as long as I could. I braced myself, and turned the forest floor to ice. </p>
<p>Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to block the lightning and fire that was coming at him, but was slipping on the ice.</p>
<p>Finally, the Mind Stone exploded, along with Vision. Wanda and I fell to our knees, from hurt and exhaustion. I shakily got up to my feet as Thanos came closer.</p>
<p>“Not another step,” I panted, arms crackling with lightning.</p>
<p>“You are strong, princess,” said Thanos, “but I am stronger.” He backhanded me, and I fell to the ground.</p>
<p>I watched in horror as Thanos reversed time and brought back Vision. He plucked the Mind Stone out of Vision- and placed it on the Gauntlet. I crawled over to Wanda as Thor, my adoptive father, attacked Thanos.</p>
<p>Wanda and I clung to each other, her crying and me trying to hold everything together. Then came the dreadful sound of the Snap, and Thanos disappeared.</p>
<p>“Where’d he go?” I heard Steve say, as my sight began to fail. I felt a sudden absence in my arms and called out.</p>
<p>“Wanda?”</p>
<p>“ALVA, NO!”</p>
<p>And everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness swam around me. I couldn’t tell if I was awake or not. My body was telling me that I was awake, but my brain was saying that if I was awake, I shouldn’t be able to see so much darkness like my eyes were shut. That, and I should not have survived the Snap.</p>
<p>Certainly this wasn’t Heaven or Hell; or whatever comes after? It was too dark to tell, and no matter which way I turned, it was all the same pitch-black darkness.</p>
<p>When I turned to face what I thought was forward again I saw a small light. I walked- no, floated- towards the small light. The usual saying of “Don’t go into the light” ran in my head. But what is there if only this light? I don’t want to be stuck in this darkness forever.</p>
<p>The light grew bigger as I drew nearer, enveloping me.</p>
<p>Then I was back on what seemed like Asgard. There was a party going on.</p>
<p>But… Ragnarok? What happened? Was I in the past?</p>
<p>“Alva.”</p>
<p>I turned to see Odin in a throne-like chair, Frigga sitting next to him. But- they died?!</p>
<p>“Where am I?” I asked.</p>
<p>“In Valhalla,” Odin answered.</p>
<p>“So, I’m dead?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not quite,” Frigga smiled sadly. “You are currently in Limbo. You’re not dead, but you’re not alive either.”</p>
<p>That’s when I noticed some of the people around me were phasing through me, as if I wasn’t really there. I looked at my adoptive grandparents, pleading them for an answer.</p>
<p>“But… the Snap? Shouldn’t those caught in the Snap be dead?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no,” Odin replied. “The thing is, because you are from a different universe, you shouldn’t have been erased by the Snap. And the people you’ve touched- both physically and psychologically- are also in Limbo with you.”</p>
<p>I looked around, expecting to find another familiar face, but then I noticed Odin shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No, my grandchild,” he said. “You will not find them here. They each have their own place after death, and people to talk to in this Limbo form.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Alva,” Frigga stood up, taking the few steps towards me. She made to place her hand on my cheek but stopped. I looked at her with teary eyes.</p>
<p>“What happens now?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Everyone will be together again soon,” Frigga said, “but for now, you must change the course of history.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I asked. “Am I going to go back and stop Thanos from collecting the Stones?”</p>
<p>“No, my dear,” Odin said. “You will be sent to another universe. One that you and the Spider boy are very familiar with.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Peter Parker, love,” Frigga answered. “Remember the boy with some of the abilities of a spider?”</p>
<p>“Oh, him.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Who else will be there?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Frigga said, smiling mysteriously. The world around me wavered, and I felt dizzy.</p>
<p>“We don’t have much time,” Odin said, “you are being brought back to life. Remember this: Where you’ll be, the Natural Laws no longer matter.” I nodded.</p>
<p>“And remember: Don’t fall in love,” Odin warned, pointing a finger at me.</p>
<p>“Can’t promise that,” I said. “But then again, who would love me romantically?”</p>
<p>The last thing I heard as I faded out of Valhalla was Odin’s chuckle, and Frigga saying, “you’d be surprised, my darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1- Waking up on Lothal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being flung back into my body was really an experience. It was like I was floating one moment, and the next, gravity was flipped back on. I could feel my whole-body jolt, and the pull of fresh air as I breathed in, only to cough wildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, easy!” I heard someone say, as I tried to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coughing eventually ceased, and I blinked open my eyes, only to squeeze them shut as harsh sunlight filtered through. A shadow cast over me, and I slowly opened my eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy,” said the man in front of me. “You were dead seconds ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took me a moment to fully re-orientate myself into my body. It was weird, having been in the spirit realm one moment and then in the living plane in the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come back to life?” the man asked. Now that my eyes have adjusted, I could see it was Caleb Dume- or, as he was called after Order 66, Kanan Jarrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head. “Long story,” I wheezed. “Why didn’t you try to revive me yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how,” Kanan said. I gave him a look that clearly said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chest compressions, chest compressions, chest compressions,” I said in mantra, poking Kanan’s arm every time. I remember watching Dr. Mike videos on YouTube, and him saying this often whenever someone mentions CPR. “Don’t you know CPR?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s CPR?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the duck does one not know what CPR was? Unless you’ve been living under a rock, then you should know about CPR. It was learned in school and was in movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, the Jedi have been living under rocks. I wouldn’t be surprised if CPR wasn’t learned in this verse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I should make sure you get home,” Kanan said, getting to his feet. I scrambled to mine as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is a slight problem with that,” I pointed out, being slightly wobbly on my feet. “I live somewhere you can’t bring me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanan froze. “What do you mean?” he asked, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, rubbing my neck. “I mean, I come from another universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at me, as if debating on what to say next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know it sounds rather impossible, but there are more universes than a person can count,” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do you know this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanan’s eyes narrowed, but he sighed, then he got his commlink out and spoke into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Specter One to Specter Two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is Specter Two. What’s wrong, Specter One?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a dead person who just came back to live. They currently have no home to go to,” Kanan replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <em>
    <span>How?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said it’s a long story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… bring them here. Until they find a home, we’ll take care of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Specter One, we can’t just leave them for the Imperials to find,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Specter Two, whom had to be Hera, interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kanan sighed, then turned off the comm link. “Looks like you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since I have no way home,” I replied, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Kanan through the long grass, I took a look at my surroundings. It seemed as though I had somehow ended up on Lothal. So, this is the universe that Odin and Frigga had said that I would end up at. Peter Parker was somehow here too. Well, somewhere in this ‘verse. And so were others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until we reached a ship- the Ghost. Kanan led me up the ramp and we met with the rest of the Ghost Crew in the hanger. Well, minus Ezra. Which probably meant that he wasn’t part of the team yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is the person who was dead when you found them?” the green twi’lek of the group asked. That was Hera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. She didn’t explain how she got back to life, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s a long story,” I responded, gazing around the ship and looking at the Lasat, the colorful armor of the Mandalorian, and the waist-high orange and white droid. Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A person doesn’t just come back to life on their own,” Sabine said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they don’t,” I agreed. “Unless they’re Jesus. Whom I’m not, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Jesus?” asked the Lasat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything about me, what I know, and my universe, is a long story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ve got some time,” Hera said. “We currently don’t have any missions. So, go on. Tell us your story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a deep sigh, trying to figure out where to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start with your name,” Hera suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the name I was born with I can’t remember,” I began. “But when I was sixteen years old, I was sent from my… let’s say, biological universe, to… Universe 616. Most of my memories were erased, but I could remember bits and pieces. But not my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” I went on, before anyone could interrupt, “I don’t really remember what happened, but the clearest memory I have was waking up in a hospital room, alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told them everything that happened. From discovering I had long-term amnesia, to the part where I discovered I had powers. From Thor taking me under his wing and naming me Alva, to becoming one of the Avengers. From Sokovia to Ragnarok. All the way to when Thanos snapped his fingers. I also made mention that they were from a popular story, and that I knew what was to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then I saw Odin and Frigga in Valhalla. They told me that I was going to be brought here, and that I needed to change things. But how? I have no clue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew was silent for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot to take in,” Kanan said, rubbing his beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can figure it out what you are meant to do,” Hera reassured me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then her comm beeped, indicating that she had an incoming call. She and Kanan left the cargo hold, leaving me with Chopper, Sabine, and Zeb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you can really control the elements?” Sabine asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” I said, holding up a hand and allowing a flame to dance around in my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. So we have an equivalent of a goddess with us,” Zeb mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m considered a demi-goddess. Since I am half Asgardian, and officially adopted by Thor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper warbled something, but I didn’t understand. I looked questioningly at the two others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said, and I agree, that you would be useful in a tight situation,” Sabine translated. I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you guys are willing to take me in, I would be happy to help,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I guess you already know who we are, since you did mention that we are a story in your world,” Sabine added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Hera and Kanan returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have another mission from Vizago,” Hera said, and proceeded to explain the cargo they had to pick up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Kanan sent me ahead to scout the area, since I was an unknown factor and have transformation abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went out of the ship, and Kanan showed me which direction to go. Nodding, I transformed into a jaguar, and cantered out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I made it to the edge of the town, I transformed back into my human form, and made some minor adjustments to my outward appearance. The look I was going for made me look like Loki’s daughter, since I was already looking like Thor’s daughter. My blonde hair turned a silky black, my eyes more green, and my features more angular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the town, I surveyed the area. Hera gave me credits to buy food, so that I wouldn’t be too suspicious. I passed as a casual shopper, and no one made a comment about me. Well, until Agent Kallus appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, young miss,” Kallus addressed me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir? How may I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen any unusual Rebel activity going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rebels? Stars no! Oh, I do hope that the Empire would do everything in their power to get rid of them,” I lied swiftly. Thank Loki for teaching me how to use a silver tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to make sure that any Rebel sparks are snuffed before they become uncontrollable,” Kallus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you will do a wonderful job…” I paused, letting Kallus give me his name. That way I can actually say that I met him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Kallus,” he took the bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An ISB Agent?,” I inquired, “that’s wonderful.” Kallus puffed his chest slightly in pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not to worry miss…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laufeyson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Laufeyson. Everything is under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm… maybe I can weasle some info out of him. Time to put Auntie Nat’s flirt teachings to the test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am so relieved,” I said, then decided to cozy up to him. “What would we ever do without people like you?” I asked, blinking innocently up at him. I saw a tinge of pink on Kallus’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Kallus huffed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sure that whatever it is, it will be handled swiftly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Such a shame. I would have loved to see more of you around,” I leaned against him. Pink cheeks turned darker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh.” Kallus was looking smitten. That’s it, fall for it… “Maybe I could invite you to lunch tomorrow?” And snap goes the trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Kallus nearly shouted, then back-tracked. “I mean, that’s great. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Where shall we meet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll meet here again, and I’ll take you somewhere special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. What shall I wear? Something fancy or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too fancy. It is Lothal, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure meeting you, my dear,” Kallus took my hand and kissed the back of it. Then he turned and went on his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he was gone, I gave a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that was too easy,” I said under my breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I returned to the Ghost, I told them everything that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you guys will be able to pull it off during lunch?” I asked, “Whilst I gather intel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are brilliant,” Kanan said with a grin. “Yeah, I’m sure we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then we best be prepared.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>